The Ship of Dreams - OutlawQueen
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: My collection of OQ Oneshots through various prompts/entries. Different realms/ AU's,always and forever outlawqueen.
1. Day 1 - Surprise Surprise

Droplets of rain his now damp uniform. It had been a long day and he was ready to take off his uniform and rest with his girlfriend.

"Regina, babe, I'm home," he hollered.

There was no response. He had expected to be him. She was a first-grade teacher at Storybrooke Elementary and she was always home before he was.

Their home was a spacious two-bedroom apartment that was situated at the downtown area of Stroybrooke with modern shops and cafés.

They'd moved there just a few months ago. They had been dating for three years now and they both decided to take the next step in their relationship.

He looked around the living room, noticing her bag was placed on the side table of the couch. It was odd, she was a very ordered and meticulous person. Her bag always went on the hook behind the door. Her shoes were thrown randomly on the floor and the lights from all turned off around the house, only the lamp next to the living room couch giving a small amount of light.

"Regina?" He called once again. He was now confused, but more so worried for her. The only time Regina had ever forgotten to put then away properly was when they were hurried and hot and heavy fora good fuck.

One again, no response.

He walked over to the hallway that lead to their room. The door was creaked open and light was coming from it. He walked inside, and the sight made his gut drop.

She was packing, furiously and hurriedly packing all her clothes into a suitcase.

"Regina, what's going on?" He walked over to her, with a shaky voice from the shear fear and confusion of what she was doing.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." Her gaze nowhere near his. She kept her head down, focused on packing her clothes and toiletries into the suitcase. She moved quickly to and from the bedroom and the bathroom.

Robin right behind her attempting to understand what exactly had happened. Things had been going a bit rocky between them recently, but he never thought that it was to the point where she'd want to leave him.

"Can you just, for a second, stop and explain to me what it is going on?" He reached for her hand and she pulled it away before he could get a good grip on it. Her eyebrows tightened as she looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I am done with you Robin, I don't need you anymore, not your stupid games or your damn cheating ways."

Now, that had really caught him by surprise. He had never, _ever,_ cheated on her. He loved Regina, more than anything in the world. Yes, he was a charmer and a bit of a flirt with the ladies, but his loyalty was always and forever to her.

"Alright, hold on, what the hell are you talking about? I did not cheat on you."

She had been folding her clothes, but at his denial of her accusation she stopped and looked at him "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you really think me that much of an idiot to believe you after I saw you with that bitch Emma during your so-called meeting?"

His eyes widened. He had told her that morning that he was not able to go to a doctor's appointment with her because he had an important staff meeting to attend. But in reality, he had lied to her, he had gone with Emma and treated her to lunch as a thanks for a favor she had done for him.

"Bollocks," he ran his hand through his hair. Realizing now what she thought. It clearly seemed like he was going behind her back to spend time with Emma.

"Why did you lie, Robin?" She raises her voice at him, "You lied to me and there I was across the street like an idiot while you sat there with that bitch making her laugh and… I am done with you! There's no point in this anymore."

"It's not what you think, Regina. Please, give me a chance to explain and it'll all get sorted out, promise," he begs her as he takes hold of her hand. Trying to soothe her anger in slow thumbing strokes on her palm.

She scoffs bitterly at his begging, "You know what I think? I think you are a piece of shit, and you'll never change. You will always be that same damn philanderer sticking his dick in everything that moves. So, just leave me the hell alone. Don't come after me, don't look for me, don't talk to me. I want nothing from you!"

"Please, babe, just please wait a minute," he begs her, getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist and burring his head in her torso begging her to give him a chance to explain.

She looks down to him and she can't help but let all the tears fall – all the tears she had been holding in that day, "I thought you loved me," she croaks.

"I do, my love, I do. I swear I love you more than anything!"

"What's the point," she replies through hot tears, "We've been fighting constantly. I think… I think things have just changed too much and I don't want to be living like this. I don't need excuses or lies anymore, I don't want to hear it. All we've been doing is fighting and the girls at the police station said…"

He stands hearing her trail off at the end of her thought, "What did you hear?"

She smiles cynically as more tears fall. Her gaze at him clearly show the loss of trust in him, the complete loss of belief in anything that he could say to make it right, "That you're always with Emma. That you flirt with all the other office girls and officers… Zelena, Merida… I don't need to be the laughing stock of that damn place."

"Who told you this?" He asks with now anger boiling at his core. Because god knows that he doesn't flirt with them. Not anymore, he had stopped, completely stopped any type of flirty ways with any woman after he had met her. He had been involved with Zelena and Merida, purely sex, before meeting Regina. He had been known as the Casanova of the police force. It was just sex to him. It been years since he had come on to anyone in any way at all. He was loyal to Regina, loyal in every way and he needed her to believe that.

"What's the point in knowing who it is? What he told me was true, I saw you with Emma. were caught red-handed."

"So, it's a he?"

"It doesn't matter, Robin." She replied as she moved to her suitcase to zip it up, "I'm leaving. It's done."

"Please darling, don't leave. Just, let me explain. I am not cheating on you, you've got to believe me." He walks behind her as she begins to put on her heels and reach for her coat.

"And I did, Robin. I did believe but there was always that bit of insecurity I had. But I told myself I was exaggerating, that you would never do anything that cruel to me. I told myself that you really did love me. That I meant something, meant enough to you for you to stay faithful to me," she looks at him as she finishes unbuttoning her pea coat and with a cry escaping her she says her last words to him, "I was such a stupid girl. My mother was right… true love is just in fairytales."

"That's not true, Regina, please! I love you, darling, I love you so much! Emma was just doing a favor for me, you've got to understand that."

She scoffs at his excuse, "What favor was that? To give you a blowjob? I hope it was all you ever wanted."

As she takes her bags and begins to the door Robin begs to her once more to stay, "Please don't leave. It's raining out and you're going to get yourself sick. Please, stay inside, warm and we'll talk about this in the morning, once you're calm."

She shakes her head as she opens the door, and sets her keys on the nearest table, "I told you I was done."

She walks out and he doesn't follow her. He stays there, shocked at how his life had changed in a matter of hours. That same morning, they were fucking and god, it was so good. Promising they would love one another, that they would do their best to be better for one another. More patient, understanding and loving.

Now, almost twelve hours later, she's packed her bag and left him her keys.

He walks over to the window overlooking the street and he sees her exiting the building and crossing the street to her car.

"Fuck," he growls and to hell he's going to let her leave like this. They promised they wouldn't leave, that they would fight for their love and that was what he planned to do.

Even if she did not want to at the moment.

He runs out the apartment and out to the staircase choosing not to take the elevator.

He reaches the bottom floor and she's about to get into her car and as he calls out her name from outside the building complex.

"We promised to fight for our love," he yells from across the street. Her shoulders sag and even through the darkened and rainy sky he can see the tears leaving her reddened eyes, "You won't fight now, but I'll fight for the both of us."

He walks over, intent on making her go back into their home to sort things out. She remains silent, looking at him at he pops her trunk open and takes her suitcase out.

He stand on the middle of the street and looks at her, one hand holding her luggage the other extended out for her.

Her arms crossed as she looks at him, waiting for her to go to him.

"Well, darling, you said you were a stupid girl, and on one thing you were stupid. I am not cheating on you," he said to her. Her mouth opened but he halted her, raising his voice over hers, "I am not finished."

He was still wearing his police uniform that was not soaked from the drizzle that had turned to heavy rain. She did not have an umbrella to keep her dry and her hair was soaked, her pea coat as well heavy with rain.

"I asked Emma to come with me to pick out engagement rings."

"W-what?"

"Yes, you stubborn woman, I want to bloody marry you. I was planning to ask you to marry me. But here you went and overthought everything and over analyzed like you always do. And now here we are."

"But... I thought."

"You thought wrong. I took her to lunch as a thanks."

"Oh, Robin."

He chuckles at her realization and her face has turned from angry, confused to now embarrassed at rushing into things, "Now, I am quite wet now, shall we do inside and get warm before we catch our death?"

She chuckles at him and closes the car door.

She begins to walk towards him but stops when a blinding light hits her peripheral vision. She sees Robin look down the road and before he can make a move away the car hits him, throwing him over the top and rolling over the car. The suitcase he held onto fly's away as it opens up and her clothes scatter over the street.

"No, no, no, no, Robin! No!"

She runs to his side in an instant. He's splayed across the ground. He's laying on his stomach, eyes open, but his body unmoving.

"No, Robin, don't you dare die on me. Robin!"

She looks behind to see the driver come out of his car and begin calling 911 and she looks back at him. Blood everywhere all she can think about is how she cannot lose him. That he dare not die on her.

She stays by his side, when the ambulance come until the he's sent to surgery. She calls all their friends and family and they all come minutes later.

Even with everyone around her, all she knows is that she cannot survive without Robin by her side.

She feels guilt build inside her, feels guilt that it was her fault that this happened to him.

For overreacting, over analyzing and being stubborn.

She waits and waits, hours and hours for an update from a doctor, form anyone at all.

"Why can't you just tell me if they're almost done with the surgery?! He had internal bleeding, broken bones, I need to know how he is! Can't anyone tell me anything!? Robin Locke, I need and update on Robin Locke!" She's furious and no nurse can help her.

"Regina, why don't you come sit down. They'll tell us something once they're finished." Kathryn says as she moved her to a nearby chair.

"I just… I want to know how he is," she murmurs, and she can't hold it in. A cry breaks her heart and she's sobbing and Kathryn soothes her calmly. Reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"It's my fault…," she says after the calms down, "I was stupid. I didn't listen, and he had to go outside, go on the street after me."

"No, Regina. Do not blame yourself," David says, "You didn't know that would happen. It's not your fault."

She doesn't reply to David. Deep down, the guilt is there, she will blame herself, always blame herself for being the reason this happened to the love of her life… to the father of her unborn child.

Once he's out of surgery, the doctor tells him that he's been placed on ICU. Doctor Whale informs Regina that he is in a coma due to the brain injuries he received.

Regina sits at the side of his bed, one hand placed on her flat stomach and the other on Robin's still hand. The flat stomach that would not be nearing three months, one in which she planned to surprise him that morning at the doctor's visit.

"Robin, baby…" She wants to apologize, but she knows that in the event hat Robin _can_ hear her like the doctor said, he will not want her to apologize. So, she doesn't. Instead she talks to him about something else. Something that she had planned to be a surprise.

"Baby, you have to wake up," she begins, "Today, I wanted you to go to the doctor with me. I wanted to surprise you with the ultrasound of our baby."

Tears well at her face and overflow her lids and she holds onto her slight puff of her belly tighter, "We're having a baby, Robin. And I need you to wake up, so this little one can meet his or her daddy when it's born."

"Please, Robin, please wake up."


	2. Day 1 - Love Isn't Enough

It was the last court date. All custody arrangements had been discussed and agreed upon. The last things to discuss were property and splitting of bank accounts.

She didn't care to be here. The divorce had been an ongoing process for the past two years and she just wanted to get it over with. It's what he wanted, it's what he asked for and she would give it to him. Even if it broke her into a million pieces she would give him this last thing.

When she stepped into the lawyer's office, Robin and his lawyer, David Nolan, were already waiting.

Mal stepped inside first, then Regina behind her. Mal was a longtime friend of her, and when she had gotten the divorce papers from Robin, she had been her first call. She was her first call not for legal advice, but because she was so distraught that she needed her best friend to help her through what she felt was the worst day of her life.

She was wrong though, today… today was the worst day of her life. Today she would completely be separated from Robin Locksley.

Robin Locksley who had given her the most amazing years of her life… but also the most hurtful, depressing and agonizing.

They fought as much as they loved and they hurt each other just the same. They were both hardheaded and always felt on the defense with one another. It got to the point where they would argue, yell, and verbally abuse one another. Their two boys, Henry and Roland, had been witness to a couple of their fights at night. Being woken up by a yelling Regina and Robin's slam of the house door.

All the same, they loved one another madly and fiercely.

After one of their biggest fights, Robin didn't come back home like he always did. He had booked himself a hotel and stayed there. After living separately for a few months, they realized that the problem was them.

They were better apart than they were together. It was better for themselves, but most of all, they were better for their children. Henry, a fifteen year old, understood things that his younger brother, Roland did not understand yet.

Henry knew his parents loved one another, but he also knew that they were not able to live under the same roof.

On a certain night, a few weeks after Robin had come to Regina with the divorce papers, Henry went to his mother's room. He mustered as much courage as he could and told his mother, _"It's okay to be apart and still love one another, mom. You both will always love one another, everyone knows that, but you two can't stand one another either. It's okay to be apart. It's okay for you and its okay for me and Roland. It's okay for dad."_

The next day she had given Mal a call and told her to begin the divorce proceedings.

She knew it was the right thing to do and that eventually even if she denied him, she would have asked him for divorce papers too.

Just like it had been difficult to live with one another, discussing custody and all other sorts of matters dealing divorce was hell.

They'd spend hours and hours going over alternatives, disagreeing, growing heated and eventually yelling and hurting one another.

They didn't see it in the first few meetings; they didn't see how close the last divorce hearing would be. Not when they had the first meeting or the second… but as the process got closer to the end, the arguing slowly stopped.

In the beginning it felt like the last day would never come, like it was non-existent and they took in the bit of time they got to see each other. The final day of their marriage was a long ways away and they would bicker and fight, ignoring their impeding future.

The meeting prior to the last, they did not fight. In fact, they both barely said a word and the only ones speaking were Mal and David. Regina chose to merely looking away from Robin's gaze; committed on counting the windows on every skyscraper in New York. Robin, absorbed himself in looking at her, making sure to look her over and determined to remember her the way she was, as his wife, soon to be ex-wife. This beautiful, sexy, woman that made him lust as furiously as he made his blood boil in anger.

"Very well," David began, "Let's start on the bank accounts."

"My client has requested to not delve much further in financials; she's willing to leave all funds to Mr. Locksley. She has a stable job, and can provide just fine for herself. All she asks is that Mr. Locksley ensure that the child support be placed into a joint account in the event that the minors need it."

"Well…," David looked to Robin who sat next to him, looking over Regina as he paid no attention to the lawyers, "My client had requested to leave all funds to Mrs. Locksley."

"Mills," Regina cut in, her gaze had been locked on Robin, but wavered as she cleared her throat and looked to the table between them, "It's Mills now."

"You changed it?" Robin asked, his face turned to grief, "When?"

"Just a few days ago," She replied crossing her arms. She looked to David and Mal who remained silent watching the tense scene unfold, "You can keep going," she told the their lawyers.

"Might I make a suggestion," Mal began, "We do recommend both of you take a portion, for savings purposes, you want something to fall back on; perhaps ten percent of the total amounts. The rest can be put in a trust fund for both your kids."

Regina nodded at Mal's advice and looked to Robin waiting for a response, "Sounds logical, right?"

Robin agreed, "We can do that."

"Now that that part is settled, we can move onto the last part," David said looking over his file, "The properties."

"Mr. Locksley is willing to leave all properties under Ms. Mills name, all that he requests is that he keep the cabin and-."

"Absolutely not," Regina said, "Not the cabin."

"Ms. Mills was requesting that she only wants the cabin in addition to the house she currently lives in with the children."

Her brows furrowed as she looked to Robin, "I want the cabin, Robin."

"Regina…," he closes his eyes as she begins to try and make sense of her protest.

"Regina, you never cared for the cabin. I was the only one that went with the boys."

"Well, I want it."

"Why?"

"I want the cabin," Regina replies, "You can keep everything else, but the cabin and the house where my boys were born, I keep."

"Fucks sake," Robin scoffs, "You hated camping!"

"I want the cabin!"

"Are you really fighting over a cabin that you never cared about? Here we go again, you being difficult just for the fucking sake of it!"

It's not just the cabin, and she knows that he knows it.

She stands, now fuming with his accusations, "I am not being difficult. I have my reasons for wanting the cabin. I keep it and that's final."

"No!" he growls back at her, "I'm not letting you take this. This is the only thing I ask. You keep it all, the summer house, the damn mansion you live in. I ask for one thing Regina, _one thing_ , and as usual, you can't even give me that."

Now he's riled her up, bringing up old baggage that had not been discussed in months and she's emotional and angry and she's not going to let him get off that easy.

"Fuck you, Robin!" she growls through clenched teeth, "I bent over backwards for you. I gave you everything I could in our marriage and you gave me shit! Always thinking the worst of me, and once again here you are doing it all over again; manipulating and making me the bad person."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I gave you everything I could, _everything_ , Regina! All I asked is for your love. This cabin is the last thing I have left, the only thing I share with my boys before all this bloody mess and you want to take it away from me. You couldn't even give that, you cold hearted bitch!"

She's speechless. Of everything he'd ever said to her, all the hurtful things this was the one thing that hit her deeper than anything else, "It's like I don't even know you anymore. I thought I did… the Robin I knew would hurt me, yes, because he was an ass like me." Her voice began to crack as she looked at him. That phrase, he knew, reminded her of her mother. It was the last straw, and he knew that he'd sodded it. Of everything, she'd never forgive him for that.

"Regina… I'm sorry, I- I just came out," he began trying to explain but to no avail.

A bitter chuckled escaped her as tears fell down. For the first time she saw him with so much hurt in her eyes that it seemed it would kill him at the sight.

"You want a divorce?" she begins as she reaches for the separation documents. She signs and shoves it to him, "Keep it all- everything. I want nothing from you. Keep it all and get out of my damn life!"

She's tired of dragging this divorce along; she doesn't need any more pain. She walks out of the conference room with Mal trailing behind her calling her name. She finds the nearest bathroom and breaks down sobbing once she's completely inside.

She's hyperventilating and the pain that attacks her chest is too much to bear, too much and she lets out and growling yell. All her anger, her pain, frustration and fury out in one go.

"Regina," Mal soothes her back, "Breathe, breathe. It's okay."

Her breathing still erratic, she's sobbing but makes out only a simple phrase, "I need… I need…"

"What do you need?"

"Robin," She croaks out," I need help… Robin- I need."

It's happened to her before, the panic attack like that and he's the only person that has managed to calm her down. So, she needs his help even after exchanging such hurtful words.

Mal begins to move her out of the bathroom when they see Robin coming towards them, obviously angry, "Where the hell were you two?! You just stormed off."

He looks to Regina and instantly knows what is going on, "Shit, you're having an panic attack. Come on, in here."

He moves them to an empty conference room and sits Regina on a chair. He sits in front of her, knee to knee and he takes her hands in his and rubs softly on her palm.

"Breathe," he whispers, "I'm here… breathe."

He turns to Mal who's standing by the door look at the two, "I've got her." He tells her. She nods and leaves them be making her way back to the office.

Regina closes her eyes; she takes in the feel of his hands on his – rough, callous and so loving. He had been the only one able to calm her panic attacks. It was him, the fact that she loved him, that she felt so at peace with him that it made every difficult thing in her life go away.

She feels his hand against her cheek, this thumb rubbing softly, soothing her and wiping away still wet tears. She leans into his touch slightly and she can't help hit, her emotions are all a knotted mess, she begins to whimper and her eyes open to look at him and hot tears rush down.

He looks at her with such love in his eyes, such love and it breaks her to know they're doing this. _Why_ are they doing this?

"Don't cry, love. You're going to be fine," he murmurs to her.

"Why are we doing this?" she asks him, her voice broken and so tired that it breaks his heart.

"You know why."

She sighs, shoulders sagging and she looks away from him, to the far corner of the room. She stares at nothing, anything, but not at him, she can't look at him. It hurts too much.

"It's hard for me too," he finally says after moments of silence.

"I wanted the cabin because of you. After this, I'll have nothing of you. I wanted something of you." She confesses and he can't help but grimace, because he understands, completely and fully understands.

"You'll always have me, sweetheart. You'll always have me here," he says, placing his hand on her heart.

He tries to hold back his tears but they fight to come out and she's looking at him in the way that makes his heart soar, with love and total adoration for him. She cups his cheek and purses her lips attempting to make out in words what she feels, "How did we end up here?"

"A lot of pain, hurt, and a lot of fighting," he replies, "We are better apart than together, we know that."

"Love isn't enough sometimes, I guess," she says and wipes the last tears she's determined will spill.

"I said I loved you when we got married Regina, and I meant it. I meant it when I said that I will always love you. You are the love of my life, always will be… but we've got fucked up issues that make it impossible for us to be together. We ruin one another together as much as we love one another."

"I just…," she covers her faces for a moment, trying to regroup herself, "I just wonder, are we good parents; for putting our kids through this?"

"We need to set an example for them," Robin explains, "We love one another enough to know that we need to let go. They are in therapy, and Dr. Hopper has done a great job of explaining to them everything. They understand. They are fine; we are doing the right thing for them."

She nods as she hears his reassurance, "It's hard to say goodbye."

"It's fucking difficult, love. I'm angry with myself, at everything. I love you and it's not enough."

She gives him a sad smile, looks at this man who means so much to her, "I'll always love you Robin. Always."

"And I, you. You were my first love, the mother of my children, my lover and my wife. There will not go a day that I not think of what we had."

She chuckles, "Even the bad fights and hateful words?"

"Even those. I'll always love you, Regina. We do this not because we want to, but because we love each other enough to let go."

She stands and looks at him. Looks him over one last time tries to remember him that way, as her husband. The man who will always love her but also has hurt her more than anyone else has. This toxic, love-hate marriage was breaking them and they have to let go of one another. Maybe, perhaps, in another life, things would have been different. Maybe they would have worked out. Not in this life, though. Not in this realm.

She gives him one last kiss on his lips. Soft, quick and with a silent goodbye at the end of it. One last moment of intimacy and it catches slightly off guard.

"I'll see you inside then." She says. He nods and watches her walk away from him, into the room and sign their divorce papers.


	3. Day 2 - All About Timing

Day 2 Entry - Title: All About Timing  
Prompts used: #7,18,27,29,33,48,49  
I started off with one specific scene that turned into the enchilada below. enjoy!

* * *

It been a few months since Marian had come to town. After Robin's break up with Regina, she had stayed to herself for some time. Only talking to Henry and Snow who had forced herself through.

She had been heartbroken. A shattered pieced of a dark heart was what clung to her chest. She had to let him go, but he made it difficult – extremely difficult.

The town was small, and they would run into one another from time to time. Just Robin, or with Marion or with Roland. It broke her to be a spectator as Robin's life went on.

She had too much pride though, too much pride to have the townspeople see the former great and powerful evil queen be stooped down to a heartbroken hopeless woman. She'd mastered the face of happiness all those years ago, and she made good use of it a few weeks after she gave herself time to grieve over Robin.

Then, she'd decided she needed to move on. Pixie dust had lied, lied and turned it all into a sick joke.

Tinkerbelle had told her to fight, fight for the love Robin and her shared, but she knew that it would not make any difference. Robin had left her, he'd chosen his wife over his soulmate and there was no use in fighting for someone who did not want her.

It seemed fitting, though, that destiny had decided to bring Facilier back into her life just as she had decided to try to move on.

They had history; hot, sexy, lustful, passionate history.

It had been interesting to see Robin's reaction to the embrace he greeted her with when he had stepped through the portal those months ago. He'd appeared in the middle of town, for everyone to see.

The town had crowded around him, Emma being the first to greet him and question his appearance, but he had only asked for her. He asked for Regina, and when she stepped out of the diner and greeted him cautiously, he merely let out a thick chuckled as he handed her the pendant. He'd been looking for her and had finally been able to portal jump to the correct realm. He'd brought her the necklace, the one she'd lost to the crocodile a few days before she'd cast the dark curse.

Funnily enough, Facilier had been looking for a fresh start. He had been meaning to find Regina, expecting her to have still be living under the dark curse, and attempt to convince her have a fresh start just like he had been trying to do.

He was happy that she had found it, or at least partly found it. A few weeks after, he had decided to stay in Storybrook, using his fortune telling magic to make a living in town. It was successful, who knew magical fairytale characters would be interested in fortune telling after enduring two dark curses.

Facilier had become a great friend of hers, a good friend who was more than willing to spend time with her when she was emotionally unstable. It came in waves to her as time went by, she saw Marian and Robin walking together and it broke her, but she made sure to contain the tears. There were times where it was too much to bear, when she had, to her misfortune, seen them as a family more than once in one day. Or when Robin spoke to her, that was the worst, it fucked with her head so much that all she wanted to do after was storm into her vault, and fireball the entire room.

She didn't love Facilier, she knew that much. She did know that she loved Robin, she loved him with every fiber of her being and it broke her to be apart from him.

It was just sex to her. It was another body to help keep her warm at night, and he was fine with that. She'd sneak into Facilier's small apartment at Granny's and at times stay the night depending on how tired she was after their fucking.

He was a good fuck, no, scratch that he was an amazing fuck. That was the thing, though, it was just that. It was just wild, raw, physical interaction, nothing intimate or soul shattering. She had had that with Robin… him and no one else.

Robin had grown possession after he saw her relationship with Facilier. He'd ask her, in a casual attempt, what type of relationship Facilier and her had, and she only ever responded with a simple, "We're friends."

He'd respond telling her that he knew better, that he knew her better.

It was obvious he hated Facilier. Hated him for everything he was to Regina that Robin could never be. Well, what he had _decided_ not to be.

When the queens of darkness had come to town, he had established enough trust with the heroes to be offered a spot in the battle conversations. He'd been a great asset with his specialty in magic.

During the meetings, Facilier and Regina exchanged friendly faces, giggling and rolling her eyes at him. He was a great friend, one who had helped her through a horrible time and was still supporting her.

Robin, on the other hand, was jealous beyond repair. Regina had shut him out and Facilier had no intention in creating any type of relationship with him. He was kept in the dark and it drove him mad not knowing that time of relationship the two had.

It had come about a year or so later, Facilier had talked to Regina, told her that he felt his time in Storybrooke had come to a close. Both had grown so much as people, leaving their darkness behind and making strides to do good.

Facilier had decided to travel through realms, working to help make amends with the ones he had wronged, and help those who were in the same darkness he and Regina had been in. He'd invited Regina along, telling her that she could make things right and be able to continue her path on redemption.

She didn't know what to do. Henry was in Storybrook, she would never ask him to come along with her, never take him away from the family he had found. He loved Storybrooke and she would never ask him to go with her. She didn't want to leave either, Henry was in Storybrooke and she couldn't exactly leave him, even if he did have a family. She was his mother, would always be his mother.

But Henry, her sweet baby boy, "You have to go mom. You have to go and find others that were just like you. You were able to find redemption, you paid the price and now you can help others do the same."

So, she knew then what she would do.

So, the day had come, and she had gone to Granny's for her last breakfast with Henry. That night, there would be an intimate going away party for her, obviously planned by Mary Margaret. Who was she kidding, Mary Margaret was planning it so, of course, there would be more than half the town invited.

The apartment was too small, that was Mary Margaret's excuse. She had been told a few minutes before leaving her house that the party had been switched to the diner. Great, so she was inviting the whole town. When she arrived, she was greeted with smiles and hugs. It was so weird, everyone seemed to be genuinely sad to see her leave.

"This is...," Regina began. She had no words, Mary Margaret had truly outdone herself. There was more food than Regina could think what to do with.

"It was the least we could do Regina. We wanted to give you a proper going away party. For you and Facilier. You two have grown so much and we're so happy about the journey you are both about to take." It was a very Mary Margaret thing to say, especially when the tears came along.

The night had gone smoothly, toasts being made and the company was great.

She looked around the entire night, hoping to see a particular thief among the crowds or catch him walking into the diner but he didn't come.

Roland had come though, and she was beyond happy to be able to see him. She had bonded so much with him, and even during the time she had been separated from Robin, he still asked for her. A couple times he'd managed to sneak awat from his parents in search of Regina, and every time he would find her. Every time she would spend some time with him, calling Emma to let Robin know his son was fine.

Every time, Robin would come bargaining in worried beyond belief that he'd run off once again in search of Regina.

Tuck had brought him along, since Marion had not wanted to come. She still had triggering feelings towards Regina and even when she knew that Regina meant no harm it was difficult for her. Regina understood, more than most in fact. During her dark days she was horrible, she really was.

"Majesty! Majesty!" Roland squealed as she let go of Tucks hand.

"My little knight," She greeted him She bent down and gave him a tight hug She hoisted him to her hip and walked out of the diner, to the dimly lit courtyard, "I was wondering when you were going to come and say goodbye to me."

"You're really going majesty? Where?" He asked as he hugged tighter onto her.

"Do different lands and realms, looking for people."

"What kind of people?" he asked nestling his head to the crook of his neck.

"People who are like me… people who want a second chance."

Roland pursed his lips almost thinking it seemed and what he said next shocked him, "Why didn't you take me and Papa with you?"

"Well, you're Papa needs to stay with his men and your mama, don't you want to be with them too?"

To her surprise, Roland shook his head, "But I want to be with you too, Majesty."

His words melted his heart, this sweet little boy had gotten into her heart during the missing year. He'd seen her the way Henry saw her, someone with potential for good, for redemption.

"I'll come visit, I promise, my little knight. I'll bring you gifts from all my adventures." She told him trying to fight back tears.

"But Papa said that he didn't want you to leave. That's why he didn't come I think…," Roland explained.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Papa, he told Uncle John that he was sad that you were leaving. If you take Papa with you he will be happy again Majesty. Take us with you, we can have new adventures together!" Roland said with a huge smile brimming ear from ear.

The whole night, Roland's words had stuck with her. The entire year, Robin had stayed away, but been completely possessive in a way too. He had left her, he had caused this pain and heartbreak in her and now he was upset because she was leaving? How dare?!

The party had been over well after nine in the evening, everyone had exchanged their goodbyes and were heading home. The only ones left at the diner were Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David.

Granny was cleaning up as Regina sat at the bar, pensive and quite upset with Robin's audacity to not want her to leave.

"So, you're not going to so goodbye to him?" Emma asked as she handed her a cup of gin.

"Who?" Regina said acting like she didn't know what she was talking about. But the response in Emma's glare told her otherwise.

"I don't see the need to," Regina replied.

"Well, I think you should. Just… I think if you're leaving, you should at least get some closure from it. Make sure all loose ends are tied."

"Maybe," Regina said as she took a good swig of the drink, "Or maybe I'm going to yell at him, and punch him for being a coward. Who knows." She said as she turned and walked out the back door heading towards the woods.

When she got to the edge of the camp, the fire at the center of the camp was just about to run out. It was cold, freezing and by the time she got near the camp the cod had slowly brought her back to her senses, realizing that she was coming in with a full head of steam and she knew that going in like that was not good. Better yet, she was not sure what she was planning to do. Shit, she was a grown woman, a powerful woman, and she was here looking to confront the man that hurt her? Seriously? That was not her, she was strong, better than that and Robin had broken up with her, so if he had anything to say to her, he would come looking for her, not the other way around.

Shaking her head, she began to turn back but was hit with the force of strong muscled chest.

"Regina," the voice said, she knew that voice – Robin.

She took a step back and cleared her throat attempting to find a decent excuse to explain why she was found near the men's camp. She had not been there in over a year, "Sorry, I just… I… I don't know what to I'm doing here."

She began to walk past him when she felt the tug of his hand around her arm, "Regina, wait."

She turned around and the look his face had mde her stomach drop, he really, truly was in pain.

"Are… are you really leaving?"

She took a deep breath, dug a bit on the soiled dirt with her boots and she tried to look away from his piercing gaze, "Yes… tomorrow, we're leaving to the Land of Untold Stories."

He nods, his face unsure of what to say next, "Why… why are you leaving? What's happened?"

She takes a step back from him, crosses her arms defensively and scoffs at him. Is he really asking him that, after everything?

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean, Henry is here. Your family is here."

"Yes, and they support my decision to go. Henry was the one who told me to do it. You have no right to question my decisions, you lost the right remember?"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. It's just… Facilier and you…"

"Seriously? Again with Facilier?"

"It's clear you two are involved, you're leaving to be with him... you must be something to make you leave."

"Facilier is my friend," Regina bit back. Taking a step closer to Robin. He was so tired of the same comments from him. He had left her, he had no right to say anything at all about her life or those in it. She wanted to talk about it, bring it up, fine she would bring it _all_ up.

"You hurt me, Robin. You gave me hope and then you crushed it. Threw me to the side like what we had meant nothing to you and even then, and you've treated me as if I was still yours! He was there, to help me pick up the broken pieces that you left!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Regina."

"But you did! And you did what everyone else in my life has done. You left me!" She was fuming, because it seemed like even after everything he still not realized how much he had really hurt her.

"You left me alone, Robin!"

"You're not alone, Regina."

"I am, though. I have been standing here, alone for the past year. My heart has been alone… because…. my soulmate chose his wife over me."

"Please, Regina, I had to be honorable, I had to go back to her. You had to understand, please, I know you're angry but—"

"I have a right to be angry! I am so angry at you, at myself! After Daniel…," her voice wavers at the mention of his name. Because she doesn't say it, hasn't said it for a long time. She will always love Daniel. And he knew, Robin knew everything she had done because of the love she had for him.

"After… Daniel," her voice cracks and tears attempt to push themselves out, "I lost hope in love, all hope. I thought after everything I had done… that- that I was worthy of any form of love. Then Henry came… and you. You made me feel so loved, Robin. Loved in a way I had not felt in a long time and I was hopeful. I thought you loved me… loved me enough to choose me."

"I have a code, Regina," Robin said, "It broke everything inside me to leave you. I didn't want to, Regina."

"I know you have a code! That's one of the reasons… why I fell in love with you… because you were kind, honorable, true. But you still betrayed me… betrayed my heart."

He was crying now, sobbing as she spoke, and she couldn't help not breaking down either, because even so, she loved this man. She completely and wholeheartedly was in love with Robin Hood.

"I was going to come here and yell at you and scream at you. Roland told me that told John you didn't want me to go and it just made me so angry because after everything that's happened you still won't let me leave."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

"I have no choice. I can't be here while you are too. It… it hurts too much."

"Oh, darling," he whispers. He cups her cheek and she almost, just barely leans into it but shakes her head away from him.

"No, you don't get to have me like this. You made your choice. You chose Marion, now deal with it."

"I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Robin. But I need to leave, because… I need to do what's right for me. And being here, seeing you, seeing how you are with your family… it's torture."

"I am not happy, Regina. Marion knows this, we've discussed breaking this… splitting ways, she knows I love you. I have tried, but you are the only one in my heart."

She shrugs, tears spilling at hearing his words. But there is no point, it's too late and she's already decided her path, "I'm not just leaving for you. I'm leaving for myself. I can do good in the world, I've learned so much and I can help others reach redemption just like I did. And I can't stay and wait around until you figure out where we stand. I can't, and I won't. I have to put myself first."

"Please, my love, please don't go where I can't follow."

But she had to, so she walked away, not looking back.

She had left and did what she had said she would do. She changed lives, she helped many others leave the darkness, find redemption and turn to the right path. She had glorious and wild adventures. Facilier died a many years later, willing to sacrifice his life for that of his children. He'd met a woman, Eden, had fallen in love and they had beautiful children that grew to call Regina their very own godmother. They went on adventures all of them, until Facilier decided to settle down and dedicate his life to his own children. But, life had not been so kind, a former foe of his had found him out, and bargained the life of those he loved most for his. He chose his family first.

Regina continued, she met many people in her travels, learned about hidden and unknown realms. Always kept in touch with both Henry and Roland. He heard of Robin through Roland's tales but only when he brought him up. She had found out that Robin and Marian had been broken up for some time now, Marian had started to date Nottingham and Robin… well, everyone knew who Robin was waiting for.

Many years passed, and so did many curses – many that she broke – and she knew it was time, time to go home.

She had greyed a bit in her hair, she knew she could just color it with a flick of her writs, but she chose not to. She was quite proud of her growing grays. It was a sign of a life lived; and boy, she had lived.

She stepped out of the portal and she had to snigger inwardly at the sight of where the portal had landed her. Was it fate or that insipid pixie dust pushing her towards it. It was nighttime, only the singing of crickets and the far away howling of a lone wolf could be heard.

Straight ahead was the lit campfire at the center of a group of tents. A camp that was quiet with only the one person manning the fire, keeping watch for of his men. With his back to her, she could tell even from the distance she had that he had greyed as well.

She smiled at herself, it seemed that even through so many adventures passed, so many years, she still was in love with this man just as strongly as the day she parted from him.

He was tending the fire with a stick, his lion tattoo in clear view and she couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Here she was, standing in the same place, he was as well; the same place as when she kissed him for the first time.

She walked towards him, with a bittersweet smile on her lips. Bitter, knowing all the time she had not had with him, but sweet all the same because he was there, final after so long, and this would be their second chance.

As she took her last steps, the snapping of stick alerted him, and he turned to see who the intruder was. His eyes widened, and his at the side of her, "Regina."

With a smile filling her lips she walked closer to him, making sure to be as close as she could be, she wanted to see him – all of him.

"Hello, thief," she replied and gave him a kiss. It clearly did not surprise him because he quickly fell into it. He kissed her back, stronger and full of such love. It had been years, years of waiting and living their own lives until now and they were going to take it in. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she would not leave his side ever again, but she knew he didn't have to worry. She would not leave again.

As their lips parted she looked at him, feeling the happiness to be able to gaze into those blue eyes once again.

"I believe I still owe you that drink."


	4. Day 3 - Until Forever

She couldn't say goodbye to him. After everything they had gone through, all the adventures they had together, she couldn't just leave him like that.

She didn't get to say goodbye to him, didn't get to kiss him one last time. She had kissed him before going in to the room where Hades was, but that kiss, it wasn't a kiss you give to your soulmate before he's about to die. It's a kiss you give with adrenaline rushing through your veins, when you're on the edge of a dangerous mission but you don't ever think that this will be the last.

Everything around her was a blur, a blur of muffled noises and numbness.

How could she go on without him?

She heard do spells that could do it. She had found one, one that could help her, even if it was for a few hours. She'd go into his realm, well, if there was a realm for him to exist in.

All she needed was a piece of her heart, and she would gladly give it.

The spell was clear, it would take her into a deep sleep, one that would last a night. One night, one night with him.

So, she kept it secret, took her time to gather all the ingredients and the night came where the potion was ready.

She went to her room, nestled herself in her bed and drank the tart black drink.

It said it would be like falling into deep sleep, and that's just what it was.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on a stiff cot. It was warm all around and the first thing she heard was the crackling of a fire.

There was a small wooden table, small candles scattered about. It looked to be a small cave, and she was the only one inside.

She stood from the cot, and looked around to find a pair of brown, ripped boots and a change of clothes, a white tunic and breaches folded neatly.

Against the side of the clothes rested a bunch of arrows and a bow, resting against the wall of the cave.

She stood and looked around the small home, she wore a wool coat and breaches with crème colored boots. Her hair was long, just as long as she had it in the Enchanted Forest and was braided letting it fall the side of her face. Soft loose waves fell on the sides of her face. The last time she wore any form of breeches was when she would ride, and that was a long time ago. Her mayor attire was gone, her queen attire as well and it was replaced with that of a bandit?

As she walked around to see the rest of the small home, she heard steps of someone entering the cave.

She turned to see who it could be, and her heart could leap out of her chest if it wasn't for the ribcage holding it back.

"Good evening, milady," he said.

"Robin…" she whispered. She couldn't help her and quite frankly, she did not care. She let her tears fall freely because he was there, he was standing in front of her, with a smile just for her.

He set down the load of wood he'd carried in and walked towards her, a smile filling his face and his eyes locked on her.

"I take it the spell worked." He replied as he gave her a soft kiss on her temple. She instantly closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his lips on her, she had missed him, missed him more than she could put into words.

"How… how did you know about that?"

"A certain apprentice has been keeping tabs on you and the kids for me."

"He's here? What's… what's this place? It's not the underworld."

"No, it's the waiting. I'm waiting for you, waiting until you come here."

"For me?" she was awestruck, that he was actually waiting for her. She did not deny the love he had for her, but it sort of caught her off guard that he was actually waiting for _her_.

"Why would I not, my love?"

"I just… I never thought."

"Well don't think it. I will wait for you forever, always and forever my darling."

She smiled warmly at him, because he has been here waiting for her, just her. Waiting for her to pass so that they could move on together.

"I just miss you, Robin." she breathes out and he nods.

"I know," he replies, he cups her cheek thumbs it gently and gives her a soft kiss. And it's like he's never left, like he's been with her all this time. They're made for one another, in every sense of the word they are twin souls, soul mates and they can never not be connected.

When their lips part, her breathe hitches and she croaks out painfully, "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm so sorry for… that you head to leave because of m-me…"

"No, Regina," he says quickly as he wraps her in his arms, making sure she knows that it's not and will never be her fault.

"It's not your fault, my love."

She wraps her arms tightly around his torso, breathing in his scent, taking this man that she loved – _loves_ – and has lost, but has found once again.

"You knew… didn't you?" she says, "You knew you were going to die and you did it anyway."

"And I'd do it again, a million infinite times over again. I love you, Regina. You are my future, remember?"

She nods, smiling painfully through her tear-filled face, "I… I had come to say goodbye at least, but… Robin I don't think I can. I can't say goodbye to you, not when I know you're here, living somehow and I can be with you."

"You have to, Regina. We can't keep this up forever, it will end. You need to return to the land of the living, and I need to stay here."

She couldn't, there was no way now that she could go back without him, "No, no I won't lose you again. I've lost so much already, so many people. I don't want to lose you too."

She didn't care, she sobbed against his chest, pleading him to let her stay, to let her have this with him. He held her close, murmuring soft reassuring words to her letting her know that he was there with her, "I'm not going anywhere, Regina. I'm here, always here," he said as he held his hand to his heart.

"This is where I dwell, waiting until you come back to me."

She shook her head, he didn't understand because if he did, he would not be telling her to just give up like that, "You don't understand, Robin. When your soulmate dies…," she shook her head, tears brimming down her lids. She sobbed, wailed in pain of the bitter truth that she could not be with her. Her heart ached, ached in a grieving cry over him, this perfect, kind, loyal man that she loved with everything she was.

"When your soulmate dies… a part of you dies too. You lose a part of yourself, and everything in the goes to black and white."

"You must understand, Regina." Robin began he had sat her down on the cot, laid her next to him, as her head nestled on the crook of his neck, he hold her close, tight, making sure she knew he was that – he would always be there with her, "I love you… more than my own life, more than anything in this world. You… and my three children," three children, he made sure she knew that because Henry was and would always be his son, "I want you all to live full, happy lives. Do not wait for me… because I am here waiting for you. When the time comes, we will see each other again, and this time, it will be never ending."

She clung to his white tunic, her hand then splayed over his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, "I could come again, Robin. I could… I can find more of the ingredients and I could come… I don't know how much I have enough for but-."

"No, Regina. I will not let you sacrifice more of your heart for me. You tore of a part of your heart to see me, so say a final goodbye."

Her brows furrowed at him, she didn't understand how he would not let her try again to see him, it wouldn't kill her.

"I won't die from it. I know my limits."

"And I know that you also know that every time you do that, years of your life are taken away. I won't be the reason why you miss out on time with our children, on time that you can do good. On time for you to live."

"I don't know how to not love you, Robin. I don't know how to not be or exist without you in that world. It's… it kills me alive."

"I know my darling, I know. But it's not forever. But once you do live, you will meet me, then that," he gives her a cheeky smile, a small peck on her lips -a small promise to ease her, "That will be forever. You and I, spending eternity together. You watch us, we will live it."


	5. One Million Fireflies

_For Inspired by OQ week. Inspo by CarolinaMR9 - Regina stops the wedding in the Heroes & Villains realm at the end of 4B - HAPPY ENDING OQ._

* * *

"You have to get into the church. Stop that wedding!" Henry yells.

Regina runs to the doors, and creaks them slightly open. The room is filled with people, sitting, admiring the couple. Her heart is thumping erratically, nervous at what she's about to do. She still doesn't understand how she made it here. She was planning to leave, but that crazy boy came in telling her he was her son and that her longtime rival was her soulmate. It all seemed so farfetched. But now, standing at the doors of the church, there's this indescribable feeling of hope and possibility.

Hands clammed and trembling, she peaks inside. There he is, standing straight in his finest clothes, holding the hands of the red-haired woman. Something about her just… aggravates at her.

She hears the clashing of swords behind her, Henry and the Light One head to head. Emma lays unconscious in the ground and she knows that Henry's no match for the Light One. She won't risk it, she doesn't care how much she wants it, but she won't risk the loss of that boy for her own happiness.

She's about to run back as she sees Henry lose his sword, but luckily, Emma gets up in time, quickly takes a knife from her pocket and sticks it right into the Light Ones back as she yells to him, "This one's for Hook!"

Emma looks to Regina, voice quaking, "Go! Stop that wedding!"

The boy's safe, her heart calms but only for a moment because she turns back to the wedding. She's a ball of nerves, her heart fluttering and she could retch of how anxious and shaky she is.

It seems that the connection she felt is strong, because even with the silence in the room, he turns almost knowing that she was there - waiting for him. A smile sneaks on to his lips, a curiously tender smile. She returns it, smiling timidly at him, but all the while feeling the security in the tether between one another. She's never felt this way about anyone – ever.

She hears the pounding of footsteps behind her, "Go, mom. Get your soul mate," Henry urges but her feet remain glued to the floor.

He groans impatiently as she remains in place. The friar asks if anyone in the place objects and Henry's beyond impatient, knowing she may not even get the courage to stop, so he pushes her inside. The doors bang open and the entire church turns to her.

Robin and Zelena turn while Regina is at a loss for words. Her mouth opens wanting to say everything that's now filling her head but nothing seems to come out.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena asks, hands clenched and brows tightened in fury, "You're ruining my wedding!"

Regina ignores her, eyes locked on Robin and a soft chuckle escapes her, "I was invited, right?"

Robin nods with an amused look in his face. His brows rising, beckoning her to continue as it seems he's aware she's not quite done speaking.

"Go Regina," she hears Emma's whisper behind her, "Take a leap of faith."

She clears her throat, unconsciously ironing down her wool vest and steps into the middle of the aisle.

"I didn't come to celebrate the wedding… I came to stop it."

The crowd gasps and murmurs among themselves, all eyes on the three, waiting to see what will transpire.

"Robin! Get her out of here!" Zelena orders but Robin can't listen, his eyes are intent only on Regina.

She can see he's not alarmed by her confession. So, she takes it a step further, understanding that he isn't denying her, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

He nods, a small smile pulling at his lips, but fading quickly as Zelena pulls at his vest, "Felt what, Robin?!"

She takes a thick gulp, tucks the loose hair behind her ears,"I'm going to leave, now. But, at sunset, I'll be at the place we met, with my bags packed. If you come it means you feel the same way. If that's the case, I'll stay… but if you don't, I'll leave."

She turns back and begins to walk but there's something more, something else she wants to let him know, "I told you that this place wasn't for me anymore. That was because I had nothing… no one keeping me here. I think you changed that."

He merely nods, and she walks out with Henry and Emma behind her.

.*.

"He's not coming," Regina blurts walking back and forth on the dirt road.

"He'll come, mom. Just wait a little longer." Henry urges. She's already waited for about two hours. The boat leaves in another two and if she wants to make it with enough time to buy passage with the captain, she needs to leave now.

"Regina, just wait a bit longer," Emma pleads but it's too late.

"I have to leave now, or I won't make. It's fine," she tells them. Her voice filled with disappointment, "He didn't feel the same way."

With a shrug, she turns only to be hit with a hard force. Strong hands hold her steady, "Sorry I'm late," the voice says. Robin… it's Robin.

She's awestruck with no words to reply. He gives her a sheepish smile, "I spotted one of the queen's tax carriages. Couldn't help myself." He replies showing her a burlap bag full of gold.

She smiles timidly at him and bites her lower lip a tad. Robin looks up quickly, seeing an elated Emma and Henry at the sight of them, "I think we've got a bit of an audience," Robin tells her.

Regina turns around, realizing they're not alone. She clears her throat and looks to the two looking giddy.

Emma walks forward, taking her bag from her, "I'll, uh, just, return your things to your… log. We'll wait over there."

As they make their way into the woods, Regina turns to Robin who had been looking at her with great concentration.

"You came."

He chuckles softly, "Well, your speech was quite convincing."

A smile appears on her face as she slightly shakes her head, in disbelief at what she had done just a few hours ago, "What I did was—."

"Brave," he finishes. He steps closer, placing his hand on her cheek tenderly, "Admirable."

"Crazy," she adds giving him a coy smile and he returns one just the same.

"How about a walk in the moonlight? I think we should talk." He suggests and she nods but remains in place.

He notices her hesitance, her nerves, and he takes a step back as she remains planted firmly in place. He extends his hand out and she takes it. They lace their hands together, and begin walking into the woods.

They walk deeper into the woods for a few minutes until they start making their way uphill and the place looks all too familiar to Regina.

"Are we going to where I think we're going?" she asks. And he smiles at her, because both have gotten to learn the forest like the back of their hand.

"The hill is just up here," he replies, "I'd always come to this place when I wanted to be alone. Stay here all night."

She lets out a chuckle at his response, "What is it?" he asks her.

"I would do the same thing." she tells him and he looks at her in disbelief but also lets out a chuckle at the irony as well.

"So, we've both come here, stayed here until dawn, but not quite exactly at the same time?" he asks.

She nods at him, "Fate is a funny thing isn't it?"

As they continue to hike up the hill, his hand remains laced tightly on hers. He looks at her every so often, exchanging flirty smiles and making small talk here and there. It's a bit tense, both wanting to say so much but still cautious and timid. They've only met a few hours ago, she crashed his wedding and he left his bride at the altar. It's safe to say that's a hell of a day for both of them.

"So, what happened with, um…?"

"Zelena?" Robin finishes, "Talked to her, she wasn't happy but, she said she understood. I hope at least."

"I'm sorry. I just barged in and—"

"Don't ever apologize, not for that. It would have ended one way or the other. She's not the person she once was, or maybe, she was always this person. Perhaps kept it hidden, biding time. Selfish, bitter… I'm not that person and I don't want to be with someone like that."

"You loved her, though, that must have been difficult."

He shrugs, "I denied it for a time, but, I stopped loving her a long time ago. I think it was more out of routine that I was with her than anything else."

He faces her, he places his hands on her arms, thumbing the fabric of her thin sleeves. She can feel his warmth in the cold air and it brings a shiver to her spine.

"There's someone else… a certain bandit," he smirks, "that's caught my attention. Can't quite get her out of my head."

He thinks it's the moment, they're going to kiss and he's just about make the move when she moves to hike higher up the hill as she nervously says, "Let's go see these fireflies, their coming up soon."

He sees the hesitance in her eyes. He wonders how it was that she was so bold at the church, but now that they've got a chance, she seems to hold back. He hikes up, staying a few feet behind, somehow he knows she needs to calm her nerves. Perhaps it's too much for her, all of it, all at once.

As they make it to the cusp, she gasps at the breathtaking view of millions of fireflies filling the skies.

"Isn't it just the loveliest view you're ever seen?"

"Stunning," he replies, his gaze focused only at her, "In every way."

She turns to him, clearly aware that he's not referring to the view in front of them, once again her nervous tick makes an appearance and she tucks the incessant lock of hair behind her ear. She must feel out of place, he thinks, he was about to get married and now he's run off with her. He's not exactly giving the best example of commitment. She looks at him, now comfortable it seems. Perhaps the accolade helped to ease her.

"What, um… what is this – between us?" she asks him. He steps closer, looking only at her.

"I honestly have no idea. But like you said earlier, it's crazy, I felt it too."

"It feels so familiar… you feel familiar too, like I've known you all my life. And the way I feel about you," she sniggers incredulously.

"It feels like I'm in love with you. Madly, wholeheartedly in love with you with every fiber of my being," he confesses and her breath hitches slightly, "Don't you feel it too?"

"Yes," she replies quickly. In nothing higher than a whisper, only for him to hear.

"Henry…," she swallows thickly as she beings to explain, "Henry says were trapped in a book. Written by a magical author and… you and I, we're soul mates."

His brows raise at her explanation as she continues, "I know it sounds crazy. Trust me, I think it's crazy. But, he said… to break the curse you and I… we need to share true loves kiss. That'll break the curse."

"Isn't that an epic story?" he jests.

She smiles, pearled white teeth on display and she thinks to herself that she had not smiled this much in ages – not this freely at least.

"A grand adventure. One for the books," she quips back.

"Well," he responds with a smirk, "How about we give this young man's theory a test, shall we?"

"Let's," she replies timidly and she moves forward, eyes looking between his lips and his eyes.

The minute her lips touch his, they feel it. The pull in their hearts, the tingly sensation – magic- in their lips; the invisible but tangible pull in their souls. A blast of pure magic, extends out through them, radiating through the realm.

As their kiss grows stronger, she wraps her arms around his neck, and he pulls her closer – holding her for dear life making sure she doesn't leave.

Their memories flash between them, minds connected, hearts tethered and the flashes quicken, both remembering everything.

As their lips part, their eyes meet, eyes widened, "Robin."

"Regina."

"You remember?" they ask at the same time. They kiss once more, this time, a familiar kiss. A kiss, knowing full well that their love is stronger – will always be stronger than any curse.

Tears sprig her eyes, the thumping of their hearts, their closeness, all so thrilling. As they look around, they're no longer in the Enchanted Forest, but in a lone hill in Storybrooke, A hill shaded with forest trees with the most beautiful view of all of Storybrooke.

The fireflies remained, flying about them, welcoming them back to their home.

Years later, once things had settled, once all villains and foes were defeated, the fireflies appeared on a special night, where a certain thief pledged his love and life to his soul mate – his queen – in front of his friends and family.

A year after that, both Robin and Regina hiked up the hill, with Henry and Roland behind them carrying picnic baskets. Robin's hand laced tightly to his wife's, while carrying on his other hand, their now toddler, Shiloh. Their own little miracle, born from the power of soul mates – a power so strong, not even Hades himself could destroy.


	6. Toast, Jams & Wildflowers

Day 3 InspiredByOQ #InspiredbyOQ  
A cute flashforward of my fic 'Our Dark Hearts'  
A Hood-Mills picnic in the Enchanted Forest.  
Art by lau_p_g  
Tumblr: . /64ce21e97bb33a6e7fa5d0ca4220244b/tumblr_pd3tixUawx1s3k1yuo3_

* * *

She was going to strangle Snow White. It was just like her to expect her to come along. She was always a privileged little brat. Always complaining, crying and expecting everyone to treat her like a soft stupid petal.

She endured another of the heroic round table meetings. Charming leading it (as always) with Snow giving him her full support in anything and everything they did. It was decided they needed to find Glinda the Good. Apparently she was what would lead them to the defeat of Zelena.

Regina would journey with Snow and David while Emma would stay behind to guard the castle. She didn't understand what needed to be guarded? Regina had made sure that the protection spell she had cast would hold off against another attack if it came to it. She didn't care to argue with them anyway, better to have only part of the Charming softball team then the entire pack.

She walked through the stoned halls of the castle. It seemed like a calm day today. She was sure that the people would be scared to be outside after the last attack, but it seemed that all the reassurances from the Charming's had eased everyone.

Of course, when the insipid heroes promised something, everyone was sure they would fulfill it. _You'll be safe_ , they promised. _We'll defeat the Wicked Witch_ , they assured.

Yes, that was true. The Wicked Witch would be defeated - not by them though. Unless for some strange unexpected miracle, the Charmings wielded magic, it was all left on her hands. Emma tried, she did but she was not ready for that. Zelena was strong, even stronger for Regina with all her experience, and Emma was just barely learning. Even with powerful light magic, she needed the tenacity of an experienced caster to have an edge.

She walked down the cobbled steps that lead to the grand rose garden. Aurora had generously sent her gardener's to fill the palace with roses of all kinds. Regina thought it looked presumptuous, given the state of their people; they had little food, many were injured and she just couldn't understand how David and Snow had cared about measly roses when their 'kingdom' was in shambles.

All she really wanted to do was find Henry and spend time with him in her quaters. Play any game he liked, eat relax and forget about everyone else.

Henry wouldn't be happy, of course. He was still struggling with some of his PTSD, and having three members of his family away in harm's way would not help him.

As she walked past the garden, she made her way into the shrubbery woods, where in fact she knew she'd find him. Of course, near the Merry Men camp playing a quick game of hopscotch with Roland and Robin after practicing archery.

She saw Henry trotting on the hopscotch with Roland as Robin watched. She called him over and in an instant Henry ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"You're outside!" he noted happily.

"I am," she said, "I wanted some fresh air and… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have to leave for a few days. Maybe a pair of weeks."

"What? Mom, you can't. You're just recovering from the last time. It's dangerous." He urges, clearly upset but more so worried for his mother. His voice began to tremble and she shushed him softly, cupping his cheeks with both hands and thumbing them to sooth him.

"It's something that needs to be done. Emma will stay behind and keep guard of the castle and everyone. It's protected enough so that if there is an attack, it will hold."

"No, you can't go! Why does everyone leave? It's not safe and you all still go out there!"

"Where are you going, Majesty?" Roland asked as he tugged at her dress. She'd taken quickly to him and it was only a matter of days for that sweet little boy to win over her heart.

She kneels to a curious Roland. She gives him a tight hug that he returns with a sweet kiss to her cheek, "Hello, little knight."

"Majesty, why is Henry sad? Where are you going?"

"I have to leave for a few days, to find a way to keep us all safe."

"Why?" he asks, growing concerned just as Henry, who was now standing with brows furrowed, wiping a single tear that dared to fall.

"It's good for me to help everyone. It's something I should do."

"But you have knights, like me," he says placing his tightened fits at his sides, "I can go on adventures for you, majesty."

"I know, sweetie. But sometimes kings and queens have to do things they may not want to… to protect their people."

"Where are you going now?" Robin asks. She stands looking up at the same concerned type of face the two young boys had. Great, now she had to deal with him too.

She crossed her arms, making sure to be appear as steadfast in her decisions, "I'm journeying with Snow and David to find Glinda the Good. We're told that's our best option to defeat Zelena."

"Journeying? As in, going out there where that witch is waiting for you. After how badly she hurt you last time? Are you even fully recovered?" he asks upset with his eyes pinched, and eyes wide in concern.

She raised her hand, attempting to halt his concerns, "I'm fine to take her on another time if it comes to it. We will be fine, I'm taking proper precautions to remain hidden from anyone." She assures.

"So, please," she looks at all three of them, who are clearly still upset at her for deciding to leave, "Try to relax and give me a little break – all of you. I'm trying to help."

Robin scoffs and both young boys merely cross their hands and remain steadily gazing at her with the same concern. She gives Robin a reprimanding glare, she'd scold him for getting upset. It's not his place after all and there he goes, once again getting into her business.

She looks to the two boys pulling a smile on her lips, trying to ease them, "Why don't you two go to the kitchens. It's almost time for supper… go save us some seats and we'll be right there, okay?"

Henry grumbled and shrugged in annoyance as he took Roland's hand and made their way back into the castle walls. She watched them walk down the wooded trail and into the stone walls, clear and out of sight.

Robin remained with hands crossed, clearly still cross at her, "Spit it out." She orders.

"You're a bloody lunatic, you know that?" He's stood firmly in place, giving her his best glare.

She walks forward, a smile slowly growing on her lips. She stands in front of her, she can see it as clear as day, he's frightened to the bone, "You're worse than the kids." She attempts to jests but he won't have it.

"I'm serious, Regina," he replies.

"So am I," she assures. He still doesn't seem to be all that convinced, so, against her better judgment she does something she told herself not to do. She takes his hand, holding gently his four fingers as she thumbs his palm.

He looks down, and a small smile fills his lips, a quick smile, one that goes back to a serious and intent gaze, "Let me come with you."

"No, absolutely not. You'll get yourself killed."

"You will too, looking after Snow White and David _and_ yourself," he replies.

"Doesn't matter, I'd like for you to stay here… to, um, keep an eye on Henry, if that's okay." Before she'd even finished her sentence, or even began asking if it was okay, he'd immediately said yes without hesitation.

She whispers a soft thank you, and he responds nodding with a half-smile. She hadn't realized it, but she'd still been holding onto his hand, still thumbing it as if it was second nature. She looked down, realizing, and she let go as she cleared her throat, noticing the tension between them coming afloat.

"We should… we should go see what Granny's made for supper." She offers and he nods not pushing the subject any further. They begin walking back together, both in a comfortable silence, nothing more being said. Just a quick silent walk in the comfort of the other.

.*.

She wasn't a breakfast person. She merely had coffee back in Storybrooke, when she could be in the comfort of her own home. But here, in that godforsaken castle filled with everyone she'd rather not sit alongside, she chose to avoid breakfast. She knew Henry loved breakfast, though, and was sure to find him in the great hall eating away at buttered toasts and jam.

She'd dressed regally, but ready for a journey. She wore the bluest of her velvets robes, with leather breeches for comfort. As she combed the last of her long tresses, a knock on the door disturbed her silent routine.

She hoped to god it wasn't Snow or David, eager to get on their journey. It was agreed they'd leave late in the morning. She wanted to spend some time with Henry before she left and she was not going to let the two idiots take that away from her.

But of course, it wasn't Snow or David, but a certain thief who greeted her with a wide smile.

"Hello, thief," she greeted him indifferently.

"I thought we were past the witty remarks, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a smirk, "What do you need, Robin?"

"I've come to escort you to breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Today you do."

He extends his hand out to her. She peruses it and remains still giving him a questioning glare, "I'm not going with you. I'm going to go see my son at the dining hall and make my way to the stables to meet Snow and David."

He winces slightly, "There's been a change of plans."

She crosses her arms, "Oh, really?"

"We've arranged for you to have breakfast out by the meadows."

She raises an eyebrow challengingly, "We've?"

"Your son, Roland and I."

"So now you two are as thick as thieves is that it?"

"Guess so," he says, "Now as stated, I am here to escort you to your breakfast."

He extends his hand out once again and she doesn't move. She gives him a quick snooty smile, ignores his hand out and walks past him.

He smiles and shakes his head, as he walks right behind her

.*.

As they made their way to the stables, she sees Henry and Roland combing the horses that were saddled and ready for their ride.

"Mom! Ready for the ride?"

"What's this about Henry?" She asks as she approaches them.

"We just wanted to spend time with you before you left. Robin thought breakfast would be a good idea, like a picnic."

Turns to Robin, "He did, huh?"

Robin attempting to avoid her piercing gaze, he clears his throat and with brows furrowed and mounts his horse, "Let's get going then."

As they began to saddle up, Roland tugs at Regina's coat, "Majesty, can I ride with you?"

Regina looks to Robin, asking for permission. She was unsure if he'd trust her with his son at this level. Not a lot of people trusted their children with her, so she wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

Robin quickly nodded and was about to assure her when Henry quickly replied to her, "Ride with my mom, Roland. I can ride with Robin. Right, mom?"

"Uh, yes, if Robin's okay with that." Regina looks to Robin.

"That's more than fine." Robin assures.

"Robin can keep me safe, mom. It's cool." Slightly shocked at Henry's trust to Robin. Regina turns to Roland with a gleeful smile, "Well my little knight, let me show you the right way to ride."

Regina sits him in front of her, ensuring that he holds on tight to the horn of the saddle. They trot over to Henry and Robin who've gotten a bit ahead. Regina leans in to whisper to Roland, "Let's race them, what do you think?"

"Yes, yes, race!" Roland chants.

Regina kicks the horse forward and it darts past Henry and Robin. Roland quickly hollers a "See ya!" as Regina laughs happily.

Robin follows behind, and their horses end up neck to neck. Robin smirks deviously at her, a challenging smirk which Regina returns with another kick of her horse and a quick wink to him as the horse lunges forward and leaving Henry and Robin to trail behind.

"We beat them, we beat them!" Roland yelps as they make it to the meadow. As they begin to unsaddle, they hear the galloping of Robin's horse behind them and Roland continues chanting as he approaches them.

She laughs wholeheartedly at Roland's excitement. He turns around and extends his arms out to her, clearly requesting to have her carry him. She happily hikes him up to her hip as she begins to walk towards a giant oak tree, filled to the brim with green leaves.

Robin and Henry quickly catching up behind them, Henry says to Regina "Wow, mom, I didn't know you could ride like that."

"There's a lot of things you've yet to know about me," She tells her son with a wide smile, "And that is one of them."

She soon meets Robin's gaze, who had a smirk on his face, "You are quite the rider, your majesty. I'll have to request a rematch. It appears this time I was not a formidable contender. I was carrying your son after all."

"I was carrying yours and I did just fine." She quips backs.

"Yeah, Papa," Roland chimed in, "Majesty kept me safe. You were just slow."

Regina chuckled, "Out the mouths of babes."

"Betrayed by my own son," He chuckles as he sets the picnic basket next to the lone tree and lays down the checkered blanket.

Roland quickly wriggles out of her hold and plops himself on the bright green grass. Robin lays out a picnic blanket and Roland and Henry quickly plop down and begin to take out the food.

"Alight, we've got some berries, figs, some jams and toast, bacon and hard boiled eggs. Not sure why, but Granny also packed this thing called monkey bread."

"Is it… is it from the monkeys?" Roland asked with brows furrowed.

"No, sweetheart," Regina chuckles, "It's bread with lots and lots of sugar," she assures him as she holds his chin between her fingers and gives it a gingerly tug.

"Hopefully you don't run into any," Roland tells Regina with a worried face. Her heart could just melt at the sight of the concerned little boy.

"I will take care of myself, I promise," she assures him thumbing his cheeky sweetly.

She looks to Henry who now shares the same concerned look and then to Robin, who clearly is trying not to make eye contact with her. He can see it though, the furrowed brows as he looks down to take out the last bit of food from the basket. Great, he was upset too.

"Okay all of you. I need you all to understand that I am not doing this because I want to. It's something that needs to be done." She begins in a serious tone. All three are all ears and the concerned look in their faces unwavering. She didn't want to dwell on that she was going to face outside of the protected lands. She just wanted to relax and spend some time with the only three people in the palace that she cared for. She wanted to spend time with her sweet baby boy – her son. She wanted to laugh through the hugs and kisses her sweet little knight gave her. And Robin, she just wanted to be around someone who didn't expect anything from her, and adult who just liked spending time with her because he liked her for her, not for what she would give him in turn.

"Fine, now one rule." she said, "No talking about the journey. I want to have a relaxing breakfast and not think about anything serious for now. I want no worried faces of any kind. Got that?"

"Got it." Said Roland and Henry in unison.

She looked to Robin who had not said anything, "Got it Locksley?" She asked raising her brow.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, no mention of it."

"Good." She nodded her head, "Now, what sorts of delicious treats are we about to eat?"

.*.

They'd enjoyed the meal. They laughed and ate, and Regina couldn't help but feel completely relaxed and centered. It seemed that her magic had settled with the three of them. It was something that she'd noticed once before but chose to reason it as coincidence, but to her unwanted realization, it was happening more and more – especially with Robin.

Regina had picked off a bit of the monkey bread. Henry and Robin were finishing up the last of their jam and toast while Roland played happily by the wildflowers. The breeze was perfect, the sun shined brightly as it warmed them through the cold morning.

Roland gingerly trotted over holding a bunch bouquet of purple wildflowers. His wide innocent grin in full display and his eyes set on Regina, "Majesty… I, um, I got you flowers."

Regina gasped at Roland's gift making sure to give her best surprised face to get him smiling even more. She took the flowers and smelled them, "Roland, they're so beautiful. Thank you."

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and it had him blushing uncontrollably.

"Roland, remember you can call me Regina," she told him.

"But you're majesty. Everyone calls you majesty."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "But my most favorite people call me Regina."

His eyes widened, "I'm a favorite people of you!?"

"Right next to Henry," she held his chin and he leaped up into her arms giving her a tight hug.

"Henry, Henry, I'm Regina's favorite same as you!"

"You know what that means?" Henry ask him.

"What?"

"We get first dibs on all her apple pies."

"Apple pies?!"

"She makes the best." Henry tells him with a proud smile. It brings Regina a warm feeling in the pit of her heart. It may be the smallest thing - making apple pies - but to Regina, her son's accolades have her melting from where she sits.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"How about you two go play some soccer, huh?" Regina asks as she conjures up a soccer ball.

"What is that?" Roland asks

"It's a soccer ball! Here, I'll show you how to play," he tells him and takes the ball from Regina and trots over to the open meadow.

As both boys skip away to play in the meadow, Robin looks over to Regina, who had now leaned against the trunk of the tree taking in the warm sun.

"This is nice." She says softly, "better than waiting around aimlessly to get stuck with those two idiots."

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"It's a bit difficult with them being so… insipid and sickly sweet with hope."

"What? You don't believe in the power of hope?" Robin questions as he leans against the tree trunk as well. His arms slightly touching her thick coat fabric.

"And you do?" Regina turns with a raised brow.

He chuckles, "Well yes, but I don't choose to be overly sweet and proud over it. It's a matter of believing and trusting not fantasizing. But yes, I do believe in the power of hope."

"So, you've dealt with the two of them before then? The overly heroic David and they wouldn't hurt a fly and spoiled Snow?"

"Not in that sense but yes. I can see how the people would follow them though. They clearly have the image of heroes and well they are as well."

"You really think so?"

"Well from what I've heard among the people. They helped aide in capturing Henry from this Pan person and also in returning everyone to the forest. And breaking of the curse as well."

"They're just… too much has happened between us, that's all."

"You mean between you and Snow White?"

She hums softly her response but says nothing. Her view moves to that of their two boys and she can't help but smile wide eyed at the sight of the two of them giggling so happily.

"You know," she tells Robin, "I haven't seen Henry this happy with another kid in… well ever."

"Roland's taken so well to Henry as well. He's all he all he talks about, well, aside from you."

"I think your son has a crush on me," Regina sniggers.

"It's hard not to, I don't blame him," Robin locks his eyes on her, a small grin on his lips but his gaze is serious, one letting her know that it's not a jest of any kind. And the pit of her stomach knots as goose bumps fill her back. A small shiver escapes her, curse her own self for reacting this way towards him.

"I know you asked not to mention it, but, Regina, you're sure no one can go in your place?"

"I had thought of Emma, but her magic is still not full reigned in. I'm the only sound choice."

Robin's nods as his lips purse, he's pensive and she knows he's worried about her.

She knows she'll regret it after, all these mixed signals, but she has grown to care for him perhaps just as much as he cares for her. She won't revel in that thought, she'll simply try to ease his worried thoughts. So, she places her hand over his, both settled atop the vibrantly green grass that reaches the roots of the tree they're now lying against.

He looks slightly toward their joined hands, a small smile creeps onto his lips, one proud at the affection but attempting to hide the smug look of victory over her making a first move once again.

"I'll keep your son safe. I'll keep for him like my own" he whispers.

"I know." She answers, "I hope you know if the roles were reversed, I'd do the same for Roland."

"I've no doubt in my mind about that."

She nods with a smile but says nothing. It's a comfortable silence, one of small thumb strokes and laced hands. Laced hands that are not talked about or mentioned, laced hands that go unnoticed by the two giddy boys out playing ball. Only noticed by one another, noticed, felt and reveled in.

Only until two out of breath boys holler to Robin to play soccer with them.

Hw turns to Regina, "If you'll excuse me, I have some soccer to learn apparently."

"Go on then, thief. Show us what you're made of," Regina quips.

It's instant, almost enough for her to not realize it actually happened, he takes the hand laced with his and kisses it quickly, a very domestic act that had her heart beating erratic. He jumps up and trots over to the boys where they both begin to toss the soccer ball.

She attempts to compose herself, but the hot blush on her cheeks and ears fail to fade away. She tries to relax against the tree, takes a deep breath and feasts her eyes on the sight that has her heart feeling lighter and happier than ever.

Henry wide eyed and captivated by Robin as he admires him from afar. She's in awe, Henry quickly took to Robin - of all people. She leans back and watches as her heart swells in joy for Henry.

Her swelled heart halts, she thinks of how things could be, might have been. If there wasn't any of the wicked witch or dangerous sorcerer threatening those she loved. God, it would be so different.

She sighs, realizing that for at least today, under the warm sun and the cool breeze, at least she can have this morning.

She can revel in that, in what she has that morning, a beautiful son who's kind and brave. A man who looks after her son as his own, who's shown her that she can rely on him - trust him with something so precious to her. She can revel in that perfect little boy with a mop of curls, so innocent and kind always giving her hugs kisses and flowers.

Everything is complicated, there's a witch on the loose, a dark caster after her. She should be working on potions in her room, trying to find the best course of action, but she decided against it. She decided to have the peace the meadows give her instead, the relaxation of forgetting about everything difficult in her life. She'll laugh, yell, skip about and just be plain silly with her boys.

Yes, she'll do that.

So she stands up, and begins to walk over to the three boys, who greet her with a loving smile, playful cheering and a tight hugs around her waist. It may seem childish but she will have this. At least for one morning.


	7. Never Leaving You Again

Day 4 InspiredByOQ #inspiredbyOQ  
Robin & Regina fight after coming back from New York.  
Specifically made this thinking 'a picture can tell 1000 words' & made this a 1000 word shot.  
Title: Never Leaving You Again

Art: Writtenndust  
Art: /Writtenndust/status/1031892732451545090

They don't even remember what the fight was about. It had started off with something so meaningless, so unimportant, but it led them down a rabbit hole of bitterness filled with cruel words that could not be taken back.

Emma was the dark one and Henry was distraught. Zelena used Robin, got pregnant and had killed Marian all to get revenge on Regina. Everything was her fault, and she couldn't stand to hear Robin's encouragements or loving embraces when she felt deep inside that she didn't deserve them. How could she if she was the reason, one way or another, that all of this horrible mess happened.

So, she bit back at his comforting words, knowing that it would only hurt him and in turn make him upset.

He'd hurt her too; his frustration and anger got the best of him and he bit back too just as harsh as her. She walked away, left him in the living room, telling him the door was there, waiting for him to leave, that she did not want him there anymore.

It was better that way she knew thought, she couldn't hurt more people that she loved. _Loved._ Yes, she loved Robin Hood, loved him more than anything. He was her soul mate, and she was a thunderstorm of karmic havoc.

She made it up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut, sobbing, feeling the piercing pain in her heart. Her broken heart.

She had told him to leave and she needed to make sure he thought she didn't want him there. She needed to be firm and her words, as painful as a knife, did the work.

She had a routine prior to going to bed. A strict routine.

Tonight, was one of those nights she'd break it.

She was still angry with him. She shouldn't want to be near him, not want to wear a shirt of his to feel close to him, but she does anyway. She changed into a white tank of his. One that she found from a drawer she had clear just for him when he had come back from New York. She was hopeful then, hopeful that things would work. It smelled liked him, of the forest, of moist earth and pine, of fresh air and freedom.

She couldn't help examining herself in the mirror. Eyes bright red, her gaze grieving. She was drained, drained and broken hearted.

She laid in bed, took in the silence and with a deep breath she let out the tears she'd been holding, the ones she thought she could keep at bay until now. What had she done? Had she not learned anything from her past? Why did she push Robin away?

Love was strength and she loved Robin - he was her strength.

She heard the creaking of the door and she turned around to see the origin of the noise. It was Robin.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." She replies.

"That's not happening."

"Yes, it is. I told you to leave. So… leave."

Clearly not hearing her, he takes of his sweater and scarf, his gaze unwavering from Regina's intense glare. He takes his shirt and pants off, remaining in only his boxer briefs and stands in front of the bed hands at his hips, "Well, if you're going to kick me out then go on and start kicking."

Regina merely huffs and turns away from him, lays back and she can't help but feel a sense of relief that he did not leave. She had been stupid in the way she handled things, so she was glad he stayed.

Once he finished getting ready for bed, he laid at the other side of the bed, his back facing hers and brows furrowed. Like children, pouting and angry at one another.

Only for a moment, because they felt it, that emptiness in their heart, their tether yearning for one another. They miss one another, both going over the words they said, and it's clear it was all said in the heat of the moment, in rage and upset.

Instinctively, in unison, with their backs still against one another, still not willing to look at each other in the eyes, they extend their hands to the middle of the bed – filling the space that housed their anger, the anger that separated them.

The sensation of their touch is a pull, one that feels like second nature, they can hear one another say a thousand words with just one touch. They're sorry, they love each other, they were stupid, and they were both wrong.

She turns first, and as he feels her shift, he turns around as well, knowing she's ready to talk. Even in the darkness of the starry night, the moon shines bright through the window, letting him see clearly her redden eyes. Their fingers lace and she sigh deeply. No words needed, she moves over to his side, his arms welcoming her to his embrace and she cuddles into his chest, feels his warmth, his skin melding perfectly into her own.

She runs his fingers through her hair, gives her a kiss on her forehead, then another to her temple. She looks up to him, a last tear falls from her lids and he quickly cleans it away.

"I know why you tried to push me away," he whispers finally breaking the silence, "I want you to understand – no, I demand that you understand that I am not leaving you. Not now, and not ever, you've got that? No more running away, Regina. Whatever it is, we face together. I'm staying here, with you – always. Got that?"

She merely nods, whipping away the last bit of tears that fall. He gives her a kiss, moves the comforter up to cover them from the cold and she cuddles closer to him. Their legs entwine perfectly, his arms wrap her tightly, and she feels good, more than good – she's home.


	8. The 200 Basket

Day 5 for InspiredByOQ #InspiredByOQ

(I know its late but I fell asleep on my laptop forgive me pls)

Flashback for Will You Marry Me verse.

Title: The $200 Basket

By the sweet & amazing willow1411

Art /InspiredByOQ/status/1031714074768420864

* * *

It was Storybrooke's yearly Picnic Basket Auction Day. Anyone who wanted to, would prepare a basket filled with food to be auctioned. The highest bidder got keep the basket and its contents in addition to share the meal with the person who made it.

It was one of the many Storybrooke traditions that happened year-round to raise funds for the town. This year, the proceeds would be going to fix the old toll bridge.

Spring had welcomed fresh air and warm sun. All the town was excited for the auction, mainly excited for all the delicious food to be eaten.

Of all the baskets, Granny Luca's basket was always the one to watch, or better yet, the one to bid on.

Regina stood among the rest of the town, who all waited impatiently for the auction to begin. This year was the first year that she had made a basket. And after many kiss filled requests from Robin, she obliged and made a basket for each other.

"Hey stranger," Emma greeted Regina, "Made a basket this year?"

"I was forced." Regina said crossing her arms, "Apparently Robin wants to bid on it," she told her attempting to hide a smitten smile.

They'd been getting to know one another for a month now. They had become official after the first week and it had been all bliss since then. They spent every moment they could together, and it was proving to be a beautiful relationship. They were both happy as could be.

The town was also very happy for them; a bit too much actually. They were currently the talk of the town. 'Regina and the new guy' was all that was in their mouths. Regina, though, was not a happy camper about that.

"So, how's it been going with you and the newest British addition to the town?" Emma asked as she walked with Regina.

"It's… going…," Regina replied attempting to hide a smirk. She was a private person when it came to relationships in the beginning. Even Emma barely got details, and she was her best friend.

"How's it going with you and Neal? Regina asked.

"Who the hell knows," Emma replied, "We got into it again this morning. He wanted me to just up and leave to go to California for Spring break."

"Why don't you want to go? It would be fun."

Emma scoffed, "I have to complete the police academy. I can't be taking vacations and he doesn't get that. I just… I don't know, he's still thinking were kids in high school. I don't have the privilege that he has to be well-off and experience life before going to college. I have to be smart and he's still immature. Even Gold told him that he can't be upset because I want to progress myself."

"Seriously?" Regina asked in surprise, "The one father that bends over backwards for his son is taking your side?"

"Seems so. He's changing a bit with him. He's becoming a bit stricter with the money he gives him, I mean, he's 20 years old and he's still going around like he's got all the time to do whatever he wants." Emma said as they both moved to sit at a nearby bench to watch the bidding.

"Have you talked to him, about him getting serious about his life"

"More times than I can count. It always turns into an argument."

"Well, maybe you should consider if this relationship is actually benefiting you or not anymore." Regina replied. She wanted to tread carefully with the subject, but Emma was still her best friend and she wanted to make sure that she was with someone who was worthy of her.

"It's just difficult," Emma breathed out, "I love the idiot, but I need to be with someone who's on the same page as me. I'm growing up and Neal is stagnant."

Regina took her friends hand in both her hands, "Maybe give it a few more months, he may turn things around."

"Let's hope so. Hey, where's Robin by the way," Emma asked looking around for him, "You two have been like Velcro lately."

"Anyone call my name?" Robin said as he approached the two. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and moved to sit next to Regina on the bench giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

She couldn't help but smile in excitement to finally see him for the first time in the day.

"Hi," she breathed out softly.

"Hi, darling," he said cupping her cheek and giving her another quick kiss.

"Ugh, you two are like a banana split sundae on steroids." Emma teased at the two only to have Robin give Regina another kiss on her temple and bring her in closer to him.

"I'm a bit obsessed with this one, can't help myself," Robin replied. They sat comfortably in the wooden bench, Regina's back rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Regina couldn't help but have a wide smile on her face. She was happy beyond belief.

Emma shook her head as she shifted her attention to her phone.

"I've missed you my love," Robin whispered in her ear.

A giddy smile filled Regina's face. She shifted slightly to meet his eyes, "Really, I couldn't tell between all the kisses."

"Well, let me kiss you a bit more so you can be sure of it," he replied and kissed her tenderly on her lips then moved to give her a few pecks on her neck and it had her giggling and squirming in his touch.

"You two seriously can't get your hands off one another," Granny Lucas told them as she passed by shaking her head with a happy smile on her face.

"Hi Granny," Regina told her only to receive a quick wink from her in return.

"So, everyone's still talking about us then?" Robin asked as he stroked her arm.

"Yes, it's a small town so, even the smallest thing is big news."

"Let's hope Leroy finally asks out that girl… what did you say was her name? So they'll stop talking about us." Robin said. He had only been in Storybrooke for a month and he was still learning everyone's name, in addition to all the gossip that was a must know. Regina helped him with the names, and Emma helped him with the gossip.

"Nova, the kindergarten teacher." Regina replied. "He's been pining for her for who knows how long, and he's never scrounged up the courage to ask her for coffee at least."

"Poor guy, he looks so grumpy all the time, I bet half the time it's nerves he's got." Robin said.

"Maybe he'll ask her out over the mic," Emma said as they all looked over to Leroy who stepped up to the stand.

"Let's hope," Regina said.

They could not be more wrong. Leroy would not even look at Nova, who had volunteered to assist in the handing out of the baskets where Leroy was the auctioneer.

The baskets went like candy, one after the other everyone paired up and went on to eat all the delicious goodies.

There were a few left, and the next one was Regina's. She tugged at Robin's jacket excitedly, "That one's mine!"

"Alright, folks," Leroy said over the microphone, "We've got this basket here. Ehh, a bit small but who said great things don't come in small packages, huh? So, let's start bidding at $3."

"$5!" Robin said as he gave Regina a quick wink and in turn she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"$10!" Said a voice from behind. The crowd turned to see who the voice came from and Robin tightened his hold on Regina's arm.

"Fucking Arthur," Emma mumbled. Arthur had liked Regina for a few years and had always tried, one way or another, to get her to go out with him. She'd always turned him down kindly, letting him know she wasn't interested. He'd been a bit aggressive with her a couple times and Emma had always been there to help her have him back off. Arthur had always rubbed Regina off wrong and did her best to stray away from him. It had been a few months since he'd stopped trying to ask Regina out, and today, he was in a mood to harass Regina.

"20." Robin shouted, holding Regina close to him, his brows furrowed over Arthur daring to bet on Regina's basket, knowing full well she was with Robin.

"50." Arthur countered and looked right at Regina, a devious smirk that made her want to puke.

"That asshole. He knows Robin's with you, what does he think he's doing." Emma growled looking over to Arthur.

"I've never done a basket before. If he outbids, he gets what he's always wanted." Regina replied.

"70!" Robin yells out.

"Robin, that's a lot of money. You don't have to, really," Regina told him. He'd been saving money to make his first investment and Regina did not want him over spending on something so meaningless like a basket.

"I'm not letting him get near you. He's a bloody creep."

"100!" Arthur yelled out.

"Shit, he's serious," Emma said.

"What the hell," Regina growled, "What's his damn problem."

"$200!" Robin yelled out. They hoped that would settle it.

Robin turned, letting go of Regina and staring dead serious at Arthur, ready to lunge at him if he even dared to utter a high amount.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away from the crowd in defeat.

Robin stood to retrieve his prize, Regina smiling wide and most of all relieved that she would not have to endure a lunch with Arthur.

"Thank you," she told him, giving him a kiss and him returning her one as well.

"Alright ladies, off to eat then," Robin told Emma and Regina.

"You two go along, I've been saving up to bid on Granny's basket. I told her to add in some of her philly cheesesteak grilled cheeses and I am getting me some." She replied determinedly.

"Well, we'll be by the gazebo if you decide to share with us." Robin told her, and Emma replied with a firm _'No way!'_

They had found a perfect patch of grass, with the best shade right under a lone willow tree. It was the only willow tree in Storybrooke, and one of the oldest as well.

Robin laid out the checkered blanket and unbuttoned his suit jacket and laid it next to him.

"Suspenders?" Regina noted teasingly, "That serious of a business meeting you went to this morning?"

"More than serious," Robin replied, "I signed the papers."

"What? You got the building!?" Regina exclaimed. Robin had been inspecting a few apartment complexes in the neighboring towns. He had started looking into buying restaurants and apartment complexes to make income. He had gone with Regina to see a apartment building in Mist Haven. The owners had been a bit hesitant at first, but Regina watched with what ease Robin convinced them to sell the property to him and him alone.

"The inspectors going this weekend to look over the building and make sure it's all in order but, yeah, I'm a property owner."

She couldn't help but leap up toward him, causing him to fall back and Regina to land on top of him. Robin laughing as Regina kissed him all over, congratulating him for such a great achievement.

He had bought his first property to start his business and she couldn't be happier for him.

"I'm so glad it all went well, Robin. That's amazing."

"You are," Robin tells her thumbing her cheek, "I wouldn't have gotten the courage to go on that meeting if it weren't for you and your reassurances. Thank you for that, love."

She couldn't help but smile ecstatically. She had a face of pure joy and pride for her boyfriend.

Regina was still laying on top of Robin, her arms on his chest as she rested her chin atop them, "Have I told you yet how bloody beautiful you look today?" Robin asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Not yet," Regina replied sheepishly.

"Well, you're bloody gorgeous, babe," he replied, "Might actually prefer to just take this basket onto my flat, ravage you senseless for a bit and then eat some of the goodies you made."

"Ravage me?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Senseless," Robin replied locking his lips with hers.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," she replied giving him one last kiss before she began to get up from atop him.

Without thinking, he flipped Regina over quickly, so the was on top of her now, "Robin, people are watching," Regina lightly reprimanded him through her giggles.

"Let them," he replied, "I want this town to know that we are together and that I plan to be with you for a long, long time."

She rolled her eyes timidly at his words. So, he wanted to be with her for a very long, long time. They had only been together for a month, they'd still had a lot to get to know about one another, but she wanted that as well. She wouldn't tell him, that not yet at least.

"I think that the town is already aware." Regina replied.

"Yes, well, it's not really directed to the town, more so to a certain stalker." he raised his head looking to Arthur from afar who had been watching them both with a bitter glare.

She cupped his cheek, noticing the tight jaw he held, "You don't have to worry. I can defend myself. And it was crazy of you to buy the basket for that much." She gave him a soft glare.

"Regina, it doesn't matter if it cost me a thousand dollars, I'll do whatever it takes, however crazy or ridiculous to make sure you are safe and happy."

She had no words, no response to his declaration. How could you to something like that… something so… devoting.

She gave him a soft kiss, thumbing his stubble, "Let's go to your place then. Ravish me senseless all you want."

He'd do that, they'd spend all day, having hot, mind-blowing sex in his bed and eating different sweets and treats from the basket she made for the both of them.

A great day spent together, and so many more amazing days to come.


	9. Spot of Tea

Day 6 of InspiredByOQ #InspiredByOQ

Camelot - Robin brings Regina some tea & rest with one another.

Title: A Spot of Tea

Art by outlawqueenbey

oqdoodles

* * *

She was completely exhausted.

He'd seen her stressed before, but this time was different. She seemed at her wits end, almost to the point where she just might have a panic attack. She needed something to calm her nerves, and a spot of tea would do the job just fine.

When he'd returned to Merlin's tower with the tea tray in hand, Zelena was thankfully gone. Regina sat in front of piled books, kneading a kink on her neck.

He stood for a moment at the entrance, she was so focused that she didn't hear the creaking of the wooden door. Over the time they'd been together, through all the curses and villains they'd faced, he'd bared witness to the studious side of Regina.

He found the small mannerism she had so endearing; from the way she furrowed her brows while she tried to work out the ingredients of a spell or the way her lips pouted as she read over various spell books. And every single time, he was tempted to interrupt her and give her pouted lips a few quick kissed.

He wished he could do more for her, help her more. He did not wield magic like she did, so his abilities to help were limited.

So, he'd do the small things, get her tea, make sure she ate well, rested well, knead the kinks on her shoulders and neck and most of all, remind her that she could and would help Emma.

He set the tea tray next to her, as he moved over to massage her stiff neck.

She hummed as he kneaded the tense muscles, "Feels good," she told him.

"You've got to rest more, love." he moved to massage her shoulders.

"I have to find a way to release Merlin…" she moaned getting more comfortable in his touch, "Only way to help Emma."

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and moved over to pour some tea for her, "Now, go on over to that couch and I'll get your tea ready."

"I can take it here, I have to work," she insisted.

He merely raised his brow, "We've discussed this already. Couch."

Boy, they had discussed it. The first time he'd told her that she should sit on the couch and drink her tea, she'd denied his instruction. And of course, he pressed on, telling her that it was far more comfortable than the stiff wooden chair she'd constantly sit on.

She'd given up arguing with him after the fourth time, he was clearly not going to let it go and she was too stressed, too tired to argue back.

So, with a sigh and no further objection, she sat atop the furred blankets and feathered pillows making herself comfortable.

He walked over, smile wide at the fact that she finally had some semblance of calm for the first time since she'd started working early in the morning.

She took the warm cup, running her nose over it, "Mmm, honey and lavender."

"You're favorite," Robin told her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Robin. For keeping me sane through all this."

She snuggled against his chest, letting him wrap her around his arms.

"I want to make sure you're okay, is all."

She turned to look at him, smiling softly and gave him a soft peck on his lips. Her nerves had been soothed as her shoulders sagged resting against him.

Those were the few moments during the day they'd get together. Quiet, calmed moments, where they sat together, trading small kisses and smitten smiles.

Once she'd finished her tea, she cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"I love you," she said in between soft pecks to his neck.

"And I you, my darling."

She'd rest for a bit longer, taking solace in his protective arms. He stayed there, holding her until her breathing slowed, watching over her as she slept for a bit. He'd wake a few minutes later, tell her that he'd go and check on their two boys, and head over to the kitchens to get her a plate of food for supper. And then at night he'd make sure that she left the tower, head over to their chambers and run her a warm bath. He'd wrap her up in his arms once she'd come to bed, soothe over her stress with kisses and a few giggles and prepare for the next day to come.


	10. Numbing Pain

Day 7 of InspiredByOQ #inspiredbyOQ

Regina's first time by after Robin's death drabble.

Video by: EQChemistry

watch?v=fYdtWnIyHY0&t=0s&index=17&list=PLtQEMSq9jAL31DnSHjM1NyHGYH1ikMtze

TY to bolt41319 for the beta!

* * *

She hadn't been there since…

She hadn't dared. The gaping hole in her heart, the yearning need to have her emptiness filled would break her. She still didn't know how she had kept going, how she managed to keep the darkness at bay without him there. God, but it felt like he was always here - always.

She saw him everywhere. She remembered him everywhere. Felt him everywhere and yet, her mind kept telling her it wasn't real, that he wasn't there.

He was dead. He _died_ , and he was just gone.

The silence in her office mourned him. She had stepped into her office a million times before, but this time it was different. She couldn't stand the sight, she couldn't stand the heartbreak.

She remembers it, as she steps over the place his body had fallen away from his soul, his glazed eyes, full of so much love, so much devotion and faith in her.

She saw it in his eyes, the shear fear, not of dying, but of knowing that it was his end – their end.

She feels it, the shiver in her spine, the memories shared in that office. Memories that now hold a bitterness at the end of them.

The picnic he'd made for her after her heart had been returned haunts her. They were happy, so blissfully happy and now all she wants to do is forget it all because the ache in her heart, knowing she will never have that again, won't go away.

She can't bare it, can't keep holding in the well of anger and loneliness.

It's the fact that she has to relive it what hurts the most, that every time she will come into this room, this place where her soulmate sacrificed himself for her, she will witness his loss all over again.

She'll relive all the beautiful moments, quick kisses and hurried sex against the walls of her office. The happiness, the heartbreak, the emptiness that will never go away, because he took half of herself with him, half of who she is and because of that she will never be whole again.

The knot at the pit of her stomach, mocks her. The constricting pressure in her throat fighting to hold in her shrieks heavy with pain that kills her every day, over and over.

But she needs to bare it… for him. She'll bare it every day until it becomes a routine, one that she'll grow fond of because it's the closest thing to him, to feel any semblance of him near her. She'll grow to love the pain as it brings her closer to his memory. And eventually, the pain won't hurt so much, won't mock her of everything she lost in seconds, of everything she will never have again.


End file.
